


the sum of our parts

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Image, Developing Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann shows his appreciation for Newt's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sum of our parts

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an anonymous request on tumblr! Warnings for some mentions of poor reactions to trans* bodies and mild self-deprecation.
> 
> I did a lot of research to write this, but as a cis woman, I certainly don't understand any of this from experience. So if there is ANYTHING that is offensive, problematic, or just plain incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it!

In Newt’s bedroom after the closing of the Breach, Newt presses his side against Hermann’s and says, “So, uh. You know.”

Hermann quirks an eyebrow at him. “Pardon?”

“You _know,_ ” Newt repeats emphatically. “That I’m, that I’m not...” He gestures vaguely at himself. “A-anatomically speaking, I’m- I’m, I’m not, um-”

Hermann grasps his meaning, recalls hormones and baggy clothing. “You are a man,” Hermann says. “I don’t feel as though it’s a difficult concept to grasp.”

Newt smiles at him. “Yeah, see, I just- I just thought it should get mentioned, since...”

“Since?” he prompts.

“Since I’m gonna do _this_.” Newt leans forward and presses a kiss to Hermann’s lips. Hermann isn’t surprised, which shocks him more than anything, and he returns the kiss eagerly. They explore each other after long years of waiting, and it feels like a great weight has been lifted from Hermann’s chest.

“So.” Newt smiles, looking almost bashful, and presses their foreheads together. “I mean, I just- for the future. Sometimes, uh, people don’t react so well.”

Hermann frowns deeply and cups Newt’s face in his hands. “They are damn fools,” he says firmly.

“Well, I mean, it’s just people finding something kinda unexpected in my pants, since it’s, y’know, not exactly...so you don’t mind? About it?”

“You are Newton Geiszler,” Hermann says. “I don’t think I’d mind if you had a _kaiju_ in your pants.”

Newt giggles at that. “Kinky, Hermann, kinky!” He presses a quick kiss to Hermann’s cheek. “Thanks. For not...thinking I’m a freak.”

“I want to find everyone who ever thought that,” Hermann says, “and...and bloody well prove them wrong. I’ll think of something awful to do to them eventually.”

“Awww. You’re secretly a big softie! I can’t believe it.”

Hermann smiles, then catches Newt’s mouth in another kiss. “Would it be all right...well. Would it be all right if I touched you?”

Newt looks surprised, then hesitant, and Hermann panics that he’s crossed a line already, but then Newt nods slowly. “Y-yeah. Could you, could you maybe...blow me?”

“Anything, Newton.” He pauses, his hands halfway to Newt’s jeans. “Ah. How, how would you like me to...?”

“Oh! Yeah, here, let me-” Newt stands and goes digging through one of his drawers. He tugs his jeans off, and then, a tad more hesitantly, his boxers. He pulls something out of the drawer and carefully harnesses it near his hips. He returns to the bed, and Hermann can see he is now sporting a highly realistic strap-on. “See,” Newt says, excitement coloring his voice, “you can suck on this!”

Hermann nods. “Now, I’m not going to argue this, as no one knows your body better than you, Newton, and please tell me if this is the wrong question to ask, but...” He gestures at the dildo. “How does this...pleasure you?”

Newt shrugs, and Hermann feels guilty for the mildly embarrassed expression on his face. “Well, see, I’d just...I’d stroke my cock while watching you suck this one.”

“Your-?”

“On a cisgender woman, it’d be a clitoris, but it’s my cock. It’s a lot like any other penis, just smaller!” Newt smiles crookedly at him. “I don’t actually mind talking about it, ‘cause, y’know, biology’s _awesome,_ and I especially wouldn’t mind talking about it with _you,_ but, uh. I don’t wanna kill the mood.”

Hermann nods. “All right, then. Should I...undress a bit?”

“Oh my god, _please_. I have been _dying_ to see what’s underneath those grandpa sweaters.”

Hermann rolls his eyes, but tugs off his sweater and his shirt. To his surprise, Newt makes a hungry sound as his skinny chest is revealed. He watches Newt slide a hand between his legs and take hold of something- his cock, it has to be -and Hermann can feel his own cock twitch with interest. “Come here, love. Let me- let me.”

Newt steps closer and Hermann carefully takes the dildo in his mouth. It has a strange, plastic taste to it, but it isn’t unpleasant, as such. There might even be ways to make it taste better, in the future- but for now, he concentrates on the present, and wraps his mouth further around the cock. He can fit quite a lot of it in- he doesn’t have a small mouth -and apparently the image is appealing to Newt, who wraps one hand in his hair as his other works furiously at his cock.

Well, if it pleases Newt so much to watch, Hermann decides to make a show of it. He groans desperately around the dildo in his mouth and squeezes Newt’s bare ass with one hand. His other hand unbuttons his trousers and pulls his own cock out of his pants so he can stroke it. He feels Newt shiver with pleasure.

“Oh, _god,_ Hermann,” Newt says. “You’re so- you’re so _great,_ holy shit- ah!”

Hermann chuckles and works harder, lapping his tongue along the length of the strap-on, teasing at the false head, licking imaginary precome from the slit. Newt moans with delight at all of it, and Hermann is overcome with _want_.

He pulls his mouth off the dildo and asks, “Newton, love, can I...?” He looks significantly at Newt’s cock, and raises his eyebrows, questioning.

Newt hesitates for a moment, then nods enthusiastically. “Sure, sure, yeah- it’s, it’s just like stroking your own, just be real gentle, okay?”

“Of course.” He holds Newt’s warm cock between forefinger and thumb and strokes. Newt groans immediately, and he tightens his fingers in Hermann’s hair. Hermann smiles, then takes the strap-on back in his mouth, stroking and sucking at the same time.

Newt’s cock is so _wet,_ and it reeks of the heady smell of sex- Hermann’s eyelids flutter shut as he utters a long, trembling moan. His own cock is so hard and he quickens his pace. “Here,” Newt says. “Let me, I want to- I want to jerk you off-”

Newt bends down just enough so he can comfortably grasp Hermann’s cock, while Hermann still has his mouth and hand where he wants them. Their faces are so close, and he feel Newt’s breath on his skin, can hear every whimper and groan, and it makes him shake with pleasure.

“ _God,_ Hermann,” Newt sighs. “God, you’re so, so good, I love you, I love you, _fuck,_ I want, I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck _me,_ I want to do _everything_ with you, fuck!”

Hermann comes in Newt’s hand, splattering everywhere, and he’s sure he makes quite a mess. Newt just breathes heavily, each puff of breath pushing through Hermann’s hair.

“You can- you can stop,” Newt says.

Hermann pulls his mouth off the dildo. “Was it- was it good? How did I do?”

“Dude,” Newt says. A giddy laugh spills out of his mouth. “I- I think I came like three times, man. _Jesus,_ Hermann.”

Hermann smiles. “Come down here all the way so I can kiss you.”

Newt obeys, dropping onto the bed and kissing Hermann hard. “I love you,” he repeats, sounding very serious. “I- I love you a lot, man.”

“I love you as well, Newton.” He presses small kisses along Newt’s jawline. “And I’d quite like to do everything with you, too.”


End file.
